Just One
by Jocelyn Torrent
Summary: One, just one. That was all she needed. And after that, she would be done, providing that she was still alive afterward...


Just One

One, just one. That was all she needed. And after that, she would be done, providing that she was still alive afterward.

Bella sighs into the mirror and watches her reflection disappear under the fog. She throws her hand over it, creating three narrow slashes along her face. She stares at the marks until the fog seeps away. Her hair is dark…full, but flat. Her eyes are tired. Her fingers trace the rims of black underneath them and she winces with disgust at their color. It contrasts unfairly against her fair skin. Her eyes travel lower to her pointed nose. It's not too bad, possibly a bit too narrow if nothing else. Her lips are adequately full and yet they have a natural, violent red tint to them. She licks them briefly. They aren't chapped, just red.

Though she will never admit it, Bella knows that she's attractive. Especially in the small town of Forks, she's right up there with the Cullens. Of course, they are godly compared to her. Strike that, they are godly compared to anyone. With their pale, hard skin, fiery eyes, and untamable hair, it was remarkable that mortals had held themselves off for so long. Even now, as thoughts of them course through her mind, Bella begins to crave them. Especially one in particular…

Those sparkling, vivacious eyes, those perfectly rounded lips, that gleaming, mesmerizing smile, how could one resist? The truth was… one couldn't. Beautiful in every way, Alice Cullen could not be denied. And thus was her predicament. Alice couldn't be denied by anyone, but she could deny all. And she does, remaining ever faithful to her love. Yet it doesn't make Bella any more reserved. Alice is always in her mind, daunting her every thought, overtaking her every fantasy. It's slowly but surely driving her mad.

She has to have her. Just one kiss is all she needs. One to keep her satisfied. If nothing else the memory will be enough to keep her at bay. Bella smirks at herself in the mirror and wonders who the real monster is. But then her lips fall, and she saddens. Alice would never agree to such an act. She is far to faithful to Jasper. And Bella has to respect that.

But a little debauchery never hurt.

The only hitch is…how to start. Alice isn't into her, a mere sad fact, nor would she ever be. Yet she can be forced, manipulated even into giving Bella what she wants. However, it will take days upon days of planning to make it work. She sighs, giving it a rest for the night, and turns on the faucet, only to draw back suddenly. Her finger is cut and she watches as the blood flows lazily down her finger. She's used to this, being hurt. However the blood is a bit of a problem. It becomes difficult to look at and she places it in her mouth to get rid of it. She may hate the smell, but the taste is quite tolerable.

Her eyes widen. She releases and examines her finger again. She licks her lips suddenly. They become an even darker shade of red. Could it work? Could she bring herself to try? Would she be willing to handle the consequences? If it meant getting to Alice, yes she could. Stiffly, she opens the medicine cabinet, pulling out a shaving razor. She fumbles for a minute, then manages to get a blade out. Concentrating, she places the metal to her wrist. The cold pressure is soothing and she smiles sadly as she thinks. Then, slowly, she removes the razor, and waits.

All the while she considers and contradicts herself. Every time she makes up her mind, another thought comes pushing in. However, the thought that most dominates her mind, is the thought of Alice. The vision of the raven haired beauty is what forced to proceed with her plan. The door to the bathroom swings open. There is Alice, wide eyed and mouth agape, looking as stunning as ever. She stares at Bella for a moment, her brow furrowing into a look of confusion. Bella resists the urge to leap at her as she watches her eyes scan her untouched wrist and the razor in her adjacent hand.

Then her eyes travel upward to Bella's face. She tilts her head to the side ever so slightly, waiting for an answer. Instead of speaking, Bella steps towards her. Cautiously at first, then with more confidence, grabbing her wrists. They are cold in her warm hands and she smiles as she brings one up to caress her cheek. They are cold and pale and so, so soft. Alice gives a gentle resistance, a warning to Bella. She ignores it and allows one hand to fall. She smiles sweetly at Alice and notes that the unease doesn't leave her expression. Bella is amused now and raises her eyebrow as she lifts the razor.

Alice watches, waiting to see what's going to be done with it. Her eyes show great fear that is masked by curiosity. With one final chuckle, Bella brings the razor to her mouth. Her tongue glides gently out from between her lips. Alice pulls again for her wrist yet neglects to use her real strength. Bella raises an eyebrow, then drags the razor down the middle of her tongue.

The wound isn't deep. It's just enough to draw blood. Alice's eyes go wide and Bella hears her staccato gasp echo throughout the room. Bella breathes through her mouth, allowing the scent to drift out into the room. Alice shuts her eyes. Bella knows she's stopped breathing too. She doesn't swallow out of fear of losing the tenacity. Instead, she allows the blood to pool inside her mouth. When it becomes too much, it starts to leak out of the corners, giving her a feral look.

Alice opens her eyes and stares at her. Bella notes the blackness of her eyes and the fine line of her pressed lips. She knows that she has won, and allows herself to smile. More blood seeps down her chin. Alice gives a moan. More of a pout, rather, knowing that she has lost and puts her hand on Bella's shoulders.

Before Bella can react, Alice's lips come crashing onto hers. Her tongue slides devilishly deep into her throat, tasting what she should never have. Bella groans at the force and pushes back, though she is outmatched. Alice begins to growl, delving deeper into her mouth. Her manicured nails are gripping at her shoulders, almost drawing more blood. Alice's tongue circles around Bella's own, lapping up each new ounce. Bella's eyes roll into the back of her head and she moans again. Alice snarls in response. Bella knows she is growing wilder with each drink. But she doesn't care.

Soon, the taste of blood is not so strong in her mouth. She sighs, knowing that it is almost over, and waits for Alice to pull away. And yet she doesn't. Bella opens her eyes just as a sharp pain emits through her mouth. She tastes blood again and feels Alice drinking her in once more. Alice is far beyond quitting. And Bella is far beyond fighting. She knows she is not going to make it. And yet, she manages to smile.

She just needed one.

And it was all worth it.


End file.
